


8 Décembre

by Blitziaeleece



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitziaeleece/pseuds/Blitziaeleece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren et Mikasa sont en week-end chez Jean pour voir les illuminations du 8 Décembre à Lyon, mais Mikasa tombe malade et les deux amis/ennemis? devront faire la paix le temps d'une soirée</p>
            </blockquote>





	8 Décembre

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne possède aucun des personnages utilisés pour cette histoire et aucun d'entre eux n'a été blessé pendant la création de celle-ci!
> 
> N'hésitez pas à review :3

 

« Non, c'est rien. Allez-y sans moi. Eren, tu voulais absolument voir les illuminations. Allez-y tous les deux. Je regarderai vos photos, ça ira. »

« Mais Mikasa, on avait dit qu'on en profiterait tous les deux. » Et puis moi, je veux pas supporter cet imbécile d'Eren toute la soirée. J'aurais pu emballer Mikasa ce soir, en prime. Mais ça tombe mal, elle est malade.

« Jean, emmène Eren, ça ira pour moi. C'est pas une grippe qui va me tuer. Je peux rester seule quelques heures. Au pire, j'appellerai les secours. Allez-y et racontez-moi! Prenez des photos! »

« D'accord, mais repose-toi. » Après ces dernières paroles, Eren dépose un baiser sur le front de Mikasa et nous partons.

On prend le métro en direction de Bellecour.

« J'espère que ça sera beau. »

« Ca le sera. » Pour faire plaisir à Mikasa, on a enterré la hache de guerre pour le week-end. On descend du métro quand je reçois un appel de ma future femme.

« Jean, Eren et toi avez oublié l'appareil photo! Mitraillez avec vos téléphones! »

« Okay, pas de souci! Retourne te coucher. Bises. » Je raccroche et nous remontons à la surface. Il y a beaucoup de monde alors nous prenons la sortie vers la place Antonin Poncet.

La nuit est tombée depuis une heure et les lumières commencent à ressortir dans le décor. Toutes les couleurs sont présentes. C'est très beau. Il y a même des bougies colorées aux fenêtres des appartements autour de Bellecour.

Nous avançons vers la statue de Louis XIV illuminée de tous les côtés. A cause de la foule et pour ne pas le perdre, je prends Eren par la main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Jean? »

« Je te tiens pour te ramener à Mikasa. Je veux qu'elle me tombe dans les bras, pas qu'elle me les coupe. »

« Hn. Je vois. » Il serre ma main. Il a une poigne du tonnerre!

« Pas si fort, non plus! »

« Faut savoir! J'ai juste une poigne d'homme, MOI. Rien à avoir avec toi, fillette. » Il me cherche, là. Reste calme, Jean. Reste calme. Respire. Respire.

Nous avançons dans la rue de la République pour aller en direction de l'Hôtel de Ville. Les plus belles animations sont là-bas.  
« Tu m'emmènes où? »

« On va aller à l'Hôtel de Ville. Y'a des trucs sympa là-bas. » Il acquiesce et me suit. Le froid pique aux joues et il commence à neiger. Le contraste entre les flocons et les lumières est magnifique. Je jette un œil à Eren qui photographie chaque ampoule, le visage émerveillé. Ses yeux brillent autant que les LED. De bleu-verts, ils passent d'une couleur à l'autre selon l'éclairage. Il est subjugué et serre ma main plus fort.

« Mon Dieu, Jean. C'est magnifique. » Il me regarde et me sourit. Je me sens rougir. Il est plutôt mignon, en fait. En dépit du fait que ce soit un bougre d'imbécile. Je lui souris en retour, il détourne la tête.

On arrive à l'Hôtel de Ville après avoir acheté du vin chaud pour se réchauffer. Ce 8 Décembre est particulièrement froid. On s'installe sur les marches de la mairie. Par chance, on arrive à se glisser et s'asseoir.

« Je croyais pas dire ça un jour, mais… » Il me regarde dans le blanc des yeux. « Merci de m'avoir emmené, Jean. C'est gentil de ta part. »

« Je t'en prie, Eren. » Je vais jeter nos verres tandis qu'il garde ma place. Je reviens, fort heureusement, personne ne s'est assis là où j'étais. Je vois que l'animation commence.

« On se lève, Eren? Ca commence. » Au lieu de me répondre, il prend ma main plus fort dans la sienne et pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

« Euh… Eren. »

« C'est p'tête le vin qui me fait faire ça, laisse-moi profiter. » Bah! Demain, il aura oublié. Il a l'ait un peu pompette. Mikasa lui avait interdit de boire. Pourtant il a bu qu'un verre.

« Tu sais, Jean, en fait, je t'aime plutôt bien. Plutôt beaucoup, même. T'es pas las qu'on se fasse la guerre devant Mikasa? Et puis, elle sait qu'on s'est embrassés une fois. » Je pensais cet accident mort et enterré. Qu'on en parlerait plus jamais. Quelle idée d'avoir joué au jeu de la bouteille à 23 ans? On est plus des ados!

« Jean. »

« Oui? » Je me tourne vers lui et ses lèvres rencontrent les miennes. Le contraste chaud-froid me donne la chair de poule. Poussé par je ne sais quoi -le vin sûrement- je réponds à son baiser. Pas timidement, non. Avec intensité. Comme si j'avais attendu ça depuis longtemps. Nos mains libres se perdent dans nos cheveux. Son souffle chaud se mêle au mien. J'interromps le baiser, pris d'un petit vertige. Un gros frisson. Ce n'est pas dû au froid. On a loupé une partie de l'animation. Nous filmons et photographons tout ce qu'on voit en se volant quelques baisers. Le vin a de drôles d'effets.

« Hum, hum! Je ne vous dérange pas trop? » Je me décolle d'Eren en sursautant. Mikasa.

« Et… Et ta grippe? »

« Quelle grippe? Je voulais juste que vous vous entendiez mieux au moins pour un soir, et ça a marché au-delà de mes espérances. »

 


End file.
